the day the peple go bak to revenholme
by pikachard
Summary: a store abot peple going to revenholme after taken by zombes and hedcrabs
1. Chapter 1

one day people go to revenhome and sees all zombes in the floor covered wit blod and they chared for viktore while there are no more zombes in houses of the people who liv her  
they get ther axis and go bake to werk tho there are no food on the grass or wood in thir trees so they cant cut don the trees to get wood for ther hoses and they cant get with ther frends cuse they dead  
josh got a aple form trees that wer groing in a small abondind town rite by thers and somon ask josh whre he got it and josh said from a town over ther  
thin the man sed thenk you for telng me whre the aple was from and then he went of  
josh smled then waked of then mary whos joshs wif cam over and kised him on the chek and sed that he want to go and find her dole that she had on the last house befor the zombes come in ther lyfes  
ok josh sad then waked in to the hose wich he wif sed that the doll mite be in  
he gose inside and saws noting but blod and gut and dead legs in the ground where ther wer boxs ful of old stif from last yer this doll mut be in thos boxs ful of old stuf from a few yers ago i hav to chek thm  
for the old dole so josh open up the boxs and found noting  
but hedcrabs on of the hedcrabs ataked him and the boxs fall  
josh paniked for help and a frend comed for him to help him atak the hedcrab that was ataking josh  
help me old frend josh axked for help and the frend came on the hedcrab to stop it for ataking josh then josh ponched the hedcrabs that his frend was stoping from ataking from  
josh and he frend was hapy for stoping headcrabs but then headcrabs jumped in joshs frend and got ataked  
frend josh scremed plese get of of my frend josh sed to headcrabs but they sad no and joshs frend turn to zombe  
frend dont do this im your frend josh sed to his zombe frend then hes frend said im sory but u are humen and you shod jon us  
no said josh then punched the zombe but he dint go don then josh got wepin and shot zombe don to the blody flore  
josh went to frend and sed i wile revinge you frend if it taks 1000 yers i wil com on your grave and giv flowrs and tel your wif that you dead im sory for this frend  
josh got chased by mane hedcrabs and ran from headcrabs cause they wer fast and waned to hurt him  
help me josh went in the town then headcrabs jumped evrywher and ataked every on of joshs frends and they all turn to zombes  
josh loked to wif and sad no wif got don then wif got don but zombe came on her then she died  
josh got in nees and sad zombes you wil pay for all you have don

to be continud


	2. Chapter 2

abot 4 days after josh ran out of the town he loked arond and saws somone waking to him  
he says hey you are that peson who tod me where that town is wit the aple tree tank you so much  
no probleme josh sed but we got problem zombes tok the town don and all my frends dead  
oh no my wife the man sad he crys on flore  
im sory but im shure that you wife is ded today cause she is now zombe  
what you men zombe the man axes  
cause she behind you josh ponted  
and wif bit the man then the man was a zombe  
oh no josh sed and runs away from zombe man  
i got get out now josh sad to self and got wepin that he find erlier and shot zombe man and zombe wife don to the blody flore of mor ded bodes  
soon the hole place was ded zombes and headcrabs and josh codnt get out but he shot wepin and kiled mor zombes to grond and run  
as josh runs he got to city and ther was man  
he go to man but it wasnt man  
it was zombe man and he sed you must help me cause my son is in that bulding that is on fire you got to sav him  
i wil sav him but you cant see him josh sad to zombe  
why not sad zombe  
cause you are zombe josh sad you mite eat your son then he becoms zombe to  
no zombe sad then josh kils him im sory for your loss josh sad to zombe  
help me a voice scremed josh loked to buldng but the bulding fell don so josh cant save zombe son  
and zombe and zombe son com don on josh and sad you kiled us josh now we wil kill you and josh scremed no i didnt mean to  
bot of you wer zombes and i had to kil zombes for kiling wife and frends plese forgiv me  
but zombe and zombe son sad no and ataked josh  
but gun nose were herd by distence and a man com over and sed aim for the hed my brother

to be continud


	3. Chapter 3

who are you josh ased mystrios being i am fater gregore her to sav you from bing zombe oh tank you fater i ned help to stop from zombes ataking me to deth now of corse my brother i wil shot zombe son and zombe man gregore kils zombes and josh is now hapy tank you fater gregore but we got go now or mor zombes wil folow ok josh lets go fater grogore sad how did you know my name josh qestioned god told me now lets go kik zombe ass ok fater lets go kik zombe ass and reveng old frends and wif so josh and gregore go folow a path and ther wer 2 zombes and 2 hedcrabs bloking it zombes let us pass josh sad the zombes wont listen to us we got to go by fiting them i wil kil you zombes and gregore kiled a zombe and hedcrab oh no fater a hedcrab is abot to jump me i must get out of her and use my wepin so josh gets wepin and shots hedcrab and the zombe trys to run but fater shot him wit shogun that was hard fater josh said i know and that is not going to be the only ones who wil atak us we got to get out of tone but how fater sad hm i got idea we blow up town with reel big boms and wepins and armes of peple who kils bad zombes and runs them out town that is gret idea josh but were we get boms gregore axs i tink i know wher josh seys the hevy wepins faktore is over ther josh ponts ah thats a lot of boms gregore ses we got to get in ther josh goes inside and saws nothing ok its cleer josh says good gregore says but josh was rong ther were many zombes but lukily gregore and josh had wepins josh had pistole and gregore had shogun after josh kils mane zombes gregore kils more zombes go bak to heven zombes pece my borthers fater thers the grave yard loke at the cemetares we can set boms her josh sad ok josh gregore sad we got to kil all those zombes ferst and josh loked and saw zombes oh no josh sad what wil we do we got to kil all zombes wit wepins and put boms in old sientist grave ok josh sed we got to go ther now ok gregore sed then fell fater josh sad

to be continud 


End file.
